


Amarte es una necesidad

by CallmeVee



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, fluff?, natasha romanov is a mess, natasha romanov is a smoll bean and you can't fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: A WandaNat/ScarletWidow song fic based on Casi Humanos by Dvicio.Or, just Nat being a gay mess for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Amarte es una necesidad

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is my first time writing them ~~and kinda influenced by alcohol~~ I'm proud of this little thing and I hope you enjoy it (:

The first time it happened, Natasha had a broken nose. She’s stared at the witch a second too long and Bucky had taken advantage of it. 

_“You’re screwed.” She has muttered before stomping away from the training room ignoring the questioning glances._

The second time… well, she was lucky Wanda had caught her mid-fall. Though she’d preferred the hurting of the fall than the curious look on Wanda’s face. It was a simple task, for fuck’s sake.

The third time… oh boy, the brunette had taken her breath away -literally- when she walked to the party in that amazing dress that fitted her in all the right places.

_“Liking what you see?” Clint asked offering her a drink -which she ended in one gulp._

_“She’ll be the death of me, I swear.”_

_“Maybe you should grow some and go for it?”_

_“I thought you were smarter than this.” Natasha walked off to the bar. The night was just starting and she’d need all the alcohol she could have._

_“Oh, come on now,” Clint followed her. “You know the accidents will keep happening unless you do something about it.”_

_“And how exactly is any of this my fault?” Natasha’s expression was enough to get him crackling loudly earning a few curious looks of those who were close enough. “For real, dude. It’s her fault for being so… so… ugh.”_

_“Hey guys,” the thick accent was enough to get Natasha chocking on her dink. “Are you okay?” Wanda asked patting her back._

_“She’s fine. Just being her usual dumbass.” Clint offered before walking away ignoring the redhead’s pleads._

_“I’m fine Wanda, thank you.” She offered a soft smile._

Wanda had come like a storm taking over her well-balanced life. Where everything was calm and composure, it was now chaos and stuttering.

And, if she was honest, the change felt… nice.

“Mind if I join you?” Wanda smiled after knocking on her door.

“Shouldn’t you be training?” Natasha raised a brow at her. 

“Eh, Cap set me free.” She positioned beside the redhead. “What are you reading now?”

“Some mystery I’ve found at the bookstore.” She replied while stroking Wanda’s hair. The soft sighs bringing a smile to her face.

“Okay, what’s up?” Wanda sat on the bed facing her. While silence was something common between them, it had grown almost uncomfortable. The lack of words contrasted with Natasha’s loud mind. She’s promised herself she’d never use her powers unless it was strictly necessary.

“The sky?” Natasha asked earning a playful smack on her arm. “It’s…” Damn, Natasha knew better than lying to her girlfriend. The witch always caught her whenever she tried to. “I love you.”

“I love you too?” Wanda giggled.

“I just… I’m feeling this… thing.” The redhead tried to find the right words and Wanda just squeezed her hand waiting for her.

“I don’t think it’s healthy to be so clingy to you. Is like… sometimes I have to really work up the will not to jump to you whenever I see you after a few hours apart. It’s not…”

“Awww, you’re so cute,” Wanda pecked her lips laughing at Natasha’s growl. “I’m sorry, go on.”

“I’ve never felt this strong towards someone, Wan. And I’m scared of it. It’s supposed I should be this strong, careless woman but since you appeared, I’m this gushy gay mess and I don’t-“

“You deserve to feel all of this, baby.” Wanda felt the nerves building up so she stoped her. “Your past is just that. I’m flattered I’m the one who turns you into this beautiful _gay mess_ ,” she laughed when the redhead smacked her thigh. “But really, you deserve to be loved and to love back. You’re not a robot, my love.”

“You make everything easier,” Natasha kissed her deeply. Trying to pour every single emotion she made her feel. “How are you even real?” She questioned when they parted for air.

Wanda just laughed at the question. She’ll never get tired of this. “For the umpteenth time, I don’t know. But for the love of all that’s holy, stop worrying your little mind. Yes?”

“I’ll try,” Natasha promised with a shy smile before leaning against Wanda’s open arms. “I’ll love you forever, you know that. Right?”

“I do, but I’m willing to hear you say it forever.” She kissed the top of her head earning a soft hum in response.

Natasha decided right then, right there that as long as Wanda loved her back, she’d be okay with being this useless woman. Love made you that, right?


End file.
